monsterhighdramahfandomcom-20200214-history
Icerella
Icerella is the third in the series of parodies, which is based upon the classic story of Cinderella, but of course, with some added twists. It was released on October first in 2011 and has had 1,577 views since then Plot The movie starts off with an exhausted Abbey scrubbing the floors. Abbey explains her current situation. Her father married her stepmother, and when he passed away, she was stuck doing the housework. It is then that Queer finds an invitation to the royal ball. Excited, Abbey asks if she could come along. Her sisters laugh and say she could, only if she could make herself a dress. So Abbey goes to talk to her friends, the mice. She tells them that she needs a dress, and they are more than happy to help. A few minutes later, Abbey approaches her sisters, who are shocked at her dress. She had used scraps of their clothing to make it! After tearing Abbey's hard work to shreds, her stepsisters leave for the ball, with Abbey crying on the porch. Then, there is a clap of thunder and a young woman appears. When asked her name, she reveals to be Abbey's Scary Godmother, who will help her get to the ball. And so, with a wave of her magic sewing needle, Scary Godmother transforms Abbey's rags into a beautiful gown, and her mice and jack-o-lantern into a car*. But the Scary Godmother warns that all this will disappear at midnight, and Abbey remembers to keep track of the time. So Abbey heads off to the ball, while the Scary Godmother gets herself ready (and we find the true whereabouts of the jack-o-lantern and mice) Once Abbey arrives at the ball, she seems like a celebrity. All eyes are on her. So she dances for a while, with DJs Banana Mario and Chicken 'Weegee spin some tunes. Meanwhile, the princes are sitting together, listening to music. Smokin' Hot asks his brother if he thinks he'll ever fall in love, but his brother can't hear him with headphones on. It is then that Smokin' Hot notices Abbey. He approaches her, saying "Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just you?" She replies with a smack to the face, telling him that she is greatly offended, being a yeti. Greatly annoyed, Smokin' Hot tries to impress her once again.Which, again, ofends her and results with him being smacked. But he doesn't give up. He asks her to dance with him, which she does (To the most appropriate song ever, "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry.) After dancing, Abbey realizes the time. Midnight! She rushes out the doors to get home, dropping her necklace in the panic. Smokin' Hot eventually finds it and runs to give it back to her (since it's what keeps her body cold) Meanwhile, Abbey is lying in bed, sick, when Smokin' Hot reaches her house. Her puts her necklace back on, telling her that he never forgots his love (plus there was a tracking device in her underwear) She slaps him once more, then kisses him. Then, he asks if she's still mad at him for calling her hot, then Abbey slaps him with a fish. When Smokin' Hot askes why she did tha, she tells him it's a costum back on the mountain top. He asks why she did that and she tells him that it is a costum back on the mountain top. He asks how you even get fish in the mountain top, and she replies "It's complicated" And the movie ends with Smokin' Hot asking "So, what do we do now?" Characters and Cast Human Cast Members Vanessa was the special effects artist and dance coordinater Madie was the voice of Icerella and the camera woman Ben handled the music and voiced mouse #3 Katy did the doll handling and voiced both princes Spencer was the doll handler and voices of mouse #1 and Lady P.Uke Michaela was the doll handler and the voices of mouse #2 and Gravera Lisa was a doll handler Allie was a doll handler, as well as the voices of Queer and Toad Katie was a doll handler and provided the voice of the Scary Godmother Dolls and Toys Abbey played Icerella Holt played Prince Smokin' Hot Jackson played the prince's brother Nefera made a brief appearance as the stepmother Cleo, Clawdeen and Ghoulia played Lady P.Uke, Gravera and Queer, Abbey's stepsisters Frankie played the Scary Godmother Rhuen and the Littlest Pet Shop animals played the mice The other dolls (Draculaura, Clawd, Spectra, Deuce, the two Lagoonas, plus Toad and Toadette) were guests at the ball Banana Mario and Chicken Luigi were the DJs Trivia